Forgotten Differences
by AshnosetheMute
Summary: Three clans known as Ruinclan, Mistclan and Ridgeclan have been living together for many generations in peace. This peace isn't really a problem unless you count the fact that each of the clans seem to have forgotten what had made them each unique. Follow siblings Hedgekit, Sagekit and Highkit as the three discover what the ancients were really supposed to be.
1. Prologue

****This is kinda my first time writing a story so there will probably be many mistakes. Sorry for that but I'm trying my best to get better. So I really hope you guys like it~****

The clearing was filled with cats of all types as they looked up towards three large rocks in front of them. The largest rock held a large dark tabby with broad shoulders and his head held high. To his left was a long furred grey tom with a sleek figure and sharp amber eyes that seemed to watch them all like a hawk. To the right sat a small brown freckled she-cat who seemed like a kit compared to the two larger toms.

The dark tabby was the first to speak and his voice echoed around the hollow, drawing the attention of the cats gathered below.

"Cats of all groups! It has been many moons since you've all gathered here last. The we can't continue like this if we want to live here peacefully. I, Dark, have received a message from our lost companions that showed dark times if we don't do something to fix this." He announced loudly.

The small she-cat was next to speak as she picked up off where he had left "Storm, Dark and I have decided to create official boundaries and more organized groups. We will create a home for all of us to live without the pointless fighting!" She yelled with a wide smile on her face.

Storm was the last to speak "Cats are allowed to stay with any group they want or simply leave the area. If you decide to leave you won't be welcomed back easily." He said shooting a sharp look at a few cats that shifted uncomfortably under his gaze

The cats below started speaking amongst themselves in hushed voices but everyone grew silent as Dark spoke again.

"Cats of the forest that will follow the name of Dark! Gather beneath the middle rock!" He called. Many cats started making their way towards the central rock with some taking a more hesitant approach then others.

Storm was next as the final cats gathered beneath Dark's perch "Cats of the marshes that will follow the name of Storm! Gather beneath my rock!" A few more cats moved towards Storm's rock while some shrunk away from him.

The small she-cat was basically shaking in excitement as she waited for cats to finish gathering beneath Storm. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she finally spoke "Cats of the hills that follow the name of Finch! Gather beneath me!" She shouted in a surprisingly calm voice. Most of the remaining cats quickly gathered beneath her as about 2 to 3 cats remained where they were in the clearing before slowly making an exit.

"Cats of the forest will be known by the name of Ruinclan." Dark said after a moment.

"My followers will be known as Mistclan." Storm said shooting a challenging glance at the larger tom.

Finch looked at the other two as they looked at her expectantly "Well…Umm... We will take the name of Ridgeclan." She said with a smile.

The three groups of cats looked up at the leaders as the three started there way down their perches to speak to there new clans privately before nodding farewell to each other and starting towards the exit of the clearing.


	2. Allegiances

**Ruinclan**

Leader: Swiftstar- White she-cat with light brown freckles, deep blue eyes -App, Glowpaw-

Deputy: Duskcloud- Grey tabby she-cat, light blue eyes

Medicine cat: Bramblesting- Dull brown tabby tom, dark amber eyes

Warriors: Snowtail- Snow white tom with faint freckles, silvery grey eyes

Honeytail- Brownish gold and white she-cat with a golden tail, bright gold eyes

Sootclaw- Dark grey tom, icy blue eyes -App, Rowanpaw-

Spiderfang- Dark brown tom with black stripes, green eyes -App, Nettlepaw-

Redwind- Light reddish brown she-cat, pale yellow eyes

Scarstorm- Reddish brown tom, golden brown eyes

Stonefang- Black and white tom, dull blue eyes

Dewwing- Pale grey she-cat, light blue eyes

Tabbytail- Grey tabby tom with a white tail, brownish grey eyes

Slatefur- Black and grey tom, bright green eyes

Apprentices: Glowpaw- Pale ginger she-cat with slightly lighter markings, grey eyes

Rowanpaw- Dark red tom with a black "mask", bright amber eyes

Nettlepaw- Silver tabby tom, amber eyes

Queens: Aspenheart- Pretty black she-cat, bright green eyes (Mother to Hedgekit, Sagekit and Highkit)

Racoontail- Fluffy grey she-cat with darker rings on her tail, dusty brown eyes (Mother to Rabbitkit and Leafkit)

Kits: Hedgekit- Large black tom with white front legs and face as well as a white stripe running down his back, scary dark grey eyes

Sagekit- Black and white she-cat, dull green eyes

Highkit- Tiny black tom with a white dash between his eyes, a single white sock and white ears, dull greyish green eyes

Rabbitkit- Light grey tabby she-cat, light brown eyes

Leafkit- Small grey tom with lighter freckles, silver eyes

Elders: Cloudstone- Silver speckled white tom with dark grey eyes

Fernheart- Pale brown she-cat, dull green eyes

 ** **Mistclan****

Leader: Sparkstar- Small ginger tom, bright yellow eyes -App, Frogpaw-

Deputy: Skyclaw- Tall white tom, sky blue eyes

Medicine cat: Ripplescar- Pale grey tom with a long scar over his right eye that goes all the way down his neck and tears his ear in half, light blue eyes

Warriors: Fognose- Bluish-grey tom, foggy blue eyes

Marshstep- Mottled brown she-cat, dark green eyes

Riverwing- Black she-cat with silver stripes, blue eyes

Dapplelight- Pretty brown she-cat with lighter splotches, emerald green eyes -App, Hazelpaw-

Frosttooth- Silvery white tom, icy blue eyes

Sandfur- Sand colored tom, golden eyes

Archfang- Pale brown tom with cream feckles, bright yellow eyes

Silverwing- Pale silver she-cat with white paws, pale blue eyes

Hollyclaw- Dark brown she-cat, light amber eyes

Spotnose- Silver freckled white she-cat, pale orange eyes

Longstripe- Tall dark grey tabby tom, icy blue eyes

Strikegaze- Dark grey she-cat, striking green eyes

Apprentices: Frogpaw- Mottled brown tom, dark green eyes

Hazelpaw- Light brown tom, forest green eyes

Queens: Fuzzyfur- Light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Sweetberry- Brownish grey she-cat, greenish blue eyes (Mother to Elmkit and Swallowkit)

Kits: Elmkit- Light brown and white freckled tom, dull green eyes

Swallowkit- Reddish brown she-cat, bright blue eyes

Elders: Greynose- Grey tom, amber eyes

Ashpool- Mottled grey she-cat, dull icy blue eyes

Sparrowfeather- Dark brown she-cat, bright amber eyes

 **Ridgeclan**

Leader: Dustystar- Old dusty brown she-cat, black eyes

Deputy: Palethroat- Off grey tom with a lighter throat, light amber eyes

Medicine cat: Lightfall- Pale yellow she-cat with light blue eyes

-App, Ravenpaw-

Warriors: Hawkwing- Brown she-cat with darker freckles, amber eyes

Blazefall- Orange tabby tom, bright blue eyes

Suntail- White tom with a pale yellow tail and stripes, amber eyes

Kestrelclaw- Brownish-grey freckled tom, light blue eyes

Hillflower- Tall light brown she-cat with white splotches, bright green eyes

Windheart- Pale grey tabby she-cat, light blue eyes -App, Tinypaw-

Rainpelt- Dark grey she-cat, dark blue eyes

Fallenstone- Black tom with grey stripes, bright yellow eyes

Moonclaw- Black and grey she-cat, dark blue eyes -App, Brownpaw-

Flyfoot- Small black tom with white paws, pale amber eyes

Waterfall- Silver tabby tom with bluish green eyes

Smallpool- Small white she-cat, forest green eyes

Apprentices: Brookpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat, bluish green eyes

Brownpaw- Brown tom, bright brown eyes

Tinypaw- Small black and white tom, pale blue eyes

Ravenpaw- Black tom with lighter stripes, green eyes

Nightpaw- Black tom speckled with white, blue eyes

Queens: Mudheart- Brown she-cat with orange splotches, light blue eyes

Birdcloud- Pale grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes (Mother to Softkit)

Kits: Softkit- Soft pale grey she-cat, light blue eyes

Elders: Coldfoot- Pale brown tom with cream socks, icy blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

****The first real chapter! And here we have the trio of troublemaking. The point of view chapters will most likely follow a rotation of the siblings but I might end up breaking that cycle sometimes. Don't blame me to much if I do. Anyways, hope you all enjoy~****

Hedgekit sat in his nest in the nursery and simply enjoyed the rare silence of the den. Sadly this silence never lasts long as two black and white bundles of fluff come bursting inside followed by the two smaller kits of the nursery. Loud arguing could be heard from the two fighting as they ran up to him _Good luck me_

"Hedgekit!" His brother squeaked "We were looking for you!"

Hedgekit sighed internally "What is it now Highkit."

"Sagekit said that I should stay behind with Leafkit and Rabbitkit while you two become apprentices!" He hissed while glaring at his sister who tried hiding a snicker

"Is this true Sagekit?" Hedgekit said looking at her and she flinched away slightly

"I mean… He's not lying about the fact that I said that. But I'm not wrong." She replied as she met the glare from the smallest brother "He's basically the same size as them."

The large kit looked from Highkit to the grey kits standing behind him and if he didn't know better then he probably would've thought they were the same age _I mean she's not wrong about the size thing_

Highkit was just about to start shouting at Sagekit when Racoontail padded into the nursery "Sagekit! Highkit! Are you two bothering the others!" She said making her way towards the gathering of kits

Leafkit stumbled over to his mother while Rabbitkit started rambling "Mom! Mom! Sagekit and Highkit were fighting again and they were yelling and they were scary!" She squeaked

Racoontail looked up from her kits to look at the trio of siblings who all, except Hedgekit, were looked down at their paws sheepishly

 _Well. This didn't go well._


	4. Chapter 2

The nursery was pretty much empty now except for the trio of kits each sitting at an edge of the den shooting looks at each other. Sagekit hated this. Sure it was her fault they were like this but the silence was unbearable. She looked over to Hedgekit who seemed perfectly fine with this punishment _Though it's really hard to tell sometimes… He doesn't even have to be here yet he joined us anyways!_ She then shifting her green gaze to Highkit who was sulking in the corner _Sometimes it seems that all the visual emotions that were meant for Hedgekit just transferred to Highkit_

She was lost in thought long enough for Highkit to notice her staring and a threatening hiss from him made her snap her gaze down to her paws _I hate this so much_

Her paws twitched with the want to do something but she forced herself to stay still. If any of them spoke or moved from their spots then they would be forced to have an elder watch them and let me tell you, Fernheart and Cloudstone are even worse than being alone here…

Sagekit sighed and put her head down on her paws and closed her eyes _Five moons old and we're still treated more like kits then Leafkit and Rabbitkit! How absurd is that!_

The sound of leaves drew her attention as Racoontail stepped into the den "How are you three doing." She asked quietly but her voice was strict

Sagekit stayed silent at first but after a look to her brothers she realized they were not up for talking "Fine." She sighed looking up at the queen who didn't look impressed

"Is that so? I guess you can't stay here all day." She said looking over the three of them "I will tell your mother about this but for now your free to go."

The second Racoontail finished speaking Highkit was on his feet and was racing out of the den while Hedgekit stayed contently where he was. Sagekit looked at the she-cat before making her way towards her brother and sitting next to him "Hey Hedgekit." She said putting on her best smile as to try and hide her itch to run off like Highkit

Hedgekit Looked up at her with his, quite scary, grey eyes "Hi." He said before looking away again

Sagekit glanced towards the nursery exit as she saw Racoontail's ringed tail disappear into the bushes "What's up?"

"Nothing."

Sagekit stared at her brother with a glint of boredom "You doing anything?" She tried again to start a conversation

"Nah. I kinda just planning on sitting here most of the day."

"Oooookaay?"

Silence again

 _This is why I don't do small talk_


	5. Chapter 3

****I'm sorry for the delay for anyone who's actually following this story. I might take a few hiatuses from the story with no explanation mainly because Forgotten Differences isn't my prioritized project at the moment. I'm actually animating a series on Scratch and this story is just practise for writing scripts. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.****

Highkit was quick to get out of the nursery as he made a beeline for the apprentice den and once entering he saw Rowanpaw and Nettlepaw sitting in their nests chatting.

"Oh hey Highkit." Rowanpaw said turning to look at the small kit.

"How's the squirt doing today?" Nettlepaw added tauntingly.

 _Geez I hate you_ Highkit ignored Nettlepaw and looking up at Rowanpaw "Hi Rowanpaw! Any new battle moves you can teach me?" He squeaked.

Rowanpaw's amber gaze flickered in amusement "Raccoontail seemed pretty furious when I saw her. Was that your fault?"

Highkit glared at the red tom "It was all Sagekit's fault!"

"Is that so?" Rowanpaw said lowering his head so his amber eyes met Highkit's greyish green "I think that because of that I'll have to skill teaching you some stuff. If you really want me to teach you before your apprenticeship then your going to have to learn to get along with your sister."

Highkit stared at Rowanpaw trying to find a dash of sarcasm within the apprentices words. When he didn't find any he simply turned away "No way!"

Nettlepaw snickered and leaned towards Rowanpaw "Your the one who got yourself into this in the first place." He said.

Rowanpaw sighed getting up and giving Highkit a push "I'm not going to teach you anything until you and your sister start getting along."

Highkit stumbled out of the den with an indignant squeak "How is that fair! She's the one whos the problem." He yelled spinning around to face the red tom who simply sighed and turned away.

Highkit stood there for a moment to glare at him before sulking away in no real direction. His ears pricked up at the sound of his mother's voice as she exited the leader's den.

She took a moment to nod goodbye to Swiftstar and Duskcloud then turned away to pad towards the nursery _Most likely to check up on us… Or at least ask Racoontail how we are doing… Doesn't bother to talk to us unless she's scolding us!_ Highkit shot mental darts at Aspenheart as she stopped to speak to a group of warriors coming back from patrol.

 _She thinks she sooooo great! Just because she's the deputies sister and Swiftstar's top warrior doesn't mean she has to leave the second we're able to live without her. And of course she's got Hedgekit and Sagekit on her side everytime I even make a remark about her. My stupid sister and boring brother doesn't even realize how little she cares about us._

Aspenheart heard slight muttering from nearby and when she turned she saw Highkit staring at her. Something she couldn't quite understand burned brightly in his greyish green eyes but she decided to speak to her youngest son anyways "Highkit? How are you doing today?"

Highkit watched silently as Aspenheart approached with that stupidly perfect smile on her face _Oh now you actually feel like speaking to me without scolding me? That's certainly a first._

He knew that she had asked him a question but he didn't care. His ears went down and he could feel the fur on his back start to bristle. The look of perfect happiness the she-cat held quickly turned to concern then surprise and then finally rejection. _How do you like it? Hurts doesn't it?_


	6. Chapter 4

Hedgekit sat in silence with Sagekit as the day continued. Leafkit and Rabbitkit lay in an empty nest fast asleep so it was most likely almost sundown. He could tell his sister wanted to leave but for some reason she didn't _Probably thinks she'll hurt my feelings if she does…_ Hedgekit glanced at her and opened his mouth to speak when a sudden commotion could be heard outside and she shot to her paws.

"What's happening out there?" Sagekit asked padding towards the exit of the den and motioning for Hedgekit to follow

He got to his paws and made sure not to disturb the sleeping kits as he followed his sister out. The second he left the den his eyes were drawn to a group of cats at the camp exit.

"I swear by the ancients watching! They were twolegs!" The voice was frantic but Hedgekit could tell it was Tabbytail "They came out of nowhere and grabbed her before I even realized what was happening!" Swiftstar, Duskcloud and Bramblesting pushed to the front of the crowd and started speaking to Tabbytail in a way that Hedgekit couldn't hear. Moments later the crowd was pushed away and Tabbytail was brought to the medicine cat den with Aspenheart joining them.

"What was that about!" Highkit said rushing over to Hedgekit and Sagekit

"How do you expect us to know." Sagekit said without taking her eyes off the medicine cat den "You were out here longer then we were."

Hedgekit stopped his brother before he could respond "Didn't Tabbytail say something about twolegs?"

"Aren't twolegs those things that Cloudstone and Fernheart tell stories about? I thought they didn't exist." Sagekit said as she turned to face them

"I mean it was Tabbytail. He's pretty well known for lying." Highkit said rolling his eyes "He probably just made stuff up!"

"I don't think so." Sagekit said with a small laugh at Highkit's big accusation "He seemed pretty serious about it. Plus, if I heard right then he said that the twolegs took someone."

Hedgekit nodded at her and was about to add on more when a certain ring tailed she-cat stopped them

"You three shouldn't be out here!" The trio of kits looked up at Racoontail who was glaring at them "Go on. The sun is down and so you should be to." She pushed the three kits back towards the den and in response had Highkit and Sagekit whining at her

Hedgekit padded into the den silently. Sure he was upset about Racoontail interrupting the conversation but he knew better then to complain. He padded over to the nest that was enlarged to fit all three of the siblings and lay down with his white tail firmly wrapped around him. It gave him the feeling that his Mom still slept with them, that's also the main reason they all sleep together in the first place. He closed his eyes and didn't shift much when he felt Sagekit and Highkit lay down next to him.


End file.
